


Фома неверующий

by Zaholustie2019



Series: Лохду [4]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Фома неверующий

Скромное сообщество активистов Лохду собралось в деревенском баре, чтобы обсудить скверное положение дел. Выпив пива, поиграв на автоматах и посмотрев гольф по телевизору, общество заключило, что теперь точно придется разговаривать о назревших проблемах.

— Убери-ка чеснок, Агнес, — попросил Лахлан-младший и сунул в руки хозяйке бара банку с закусочным маринадом.

— Зачем?

— Ну, — Лахлан-младший обернулся и посмотрел на дверь, словно опасался, что его будет слышно на улице, — они не любят его, понимаешь?

— Кто? — все еще не понимала Агнес.

— Эти… — со значением понизил голос Лахлан.

— Он хочет сказать «вампиры», — пояснил его отец. Что ни говори, ему быстрее всех удавалось проникать в умозаключения, которые складывались в голове его отпрыска, и переводить их на понятный собравшемуся обществу язык. — Их как бы не существует, сынок.

— Он не вампир, Лахлан, он людоед. — Агенс решительно вернула на стойку банку с чесноком. — А это, согласись, принципиальная разница.

— Не соглашусь! Он вкушает плоть и кровь человеческую, разве не так? — Лахлан оглядел общество в поисках поддержки. Общество явно сомневалось в проведенной им параллели.

— Вампиров не существует. Это изобретение киношников! А людоед — обычное дело в наши дни. Я читал в «Солнечном утре», что двое людоедов из Глазго были пойманы с поличным, когда делали колбасу из третьего!

— Уверен, что в ней не было чеснока. Давайте спросим у Уилла, он подтвердит мои слова.

— Не думаю, что он пробовал ту колбасу, — с сомнением возразил Лахлан-старший.

— Пусть скажет, ест ли чеснок Ганнибал!

— Хоть бы он людей ел, — вздохнула Агнес, и собравшееся общество шумно согласилось с ее словами. Каждый из тех, кто пришел тем вечером в бар, надеялся на хороший аппетит Ганнибала Лектера.

— Да! Но я готов спорить, что он…

*** * ***

Ганнибал Лектер вместе с Уиллом подходили к бару «Олень». Окна заведения запотели, и Ганнибал подумал, что, должно быть, внутри душно и людно. Вздохнув, он взглянул на часы и понадеялся, что местное общество не любит засиживаться допоздна. Часы показывали без четверти десять.

— Не желаете ли закуски к пиву? — предложил Лахлан-младший, когда Ганнибал с Уиллом сели за стол. 

Общество перестало пить и жевать, кто-то нащупал пульт от телевизора и выключил вечерние новости.

Ганнибал печально посмотрел на банку мутного домашнего маринада, ингредиенты которого едва можно было разобрать. Потом вспомнил, какой маринад из корений, настоянный на вине с чабрецом и гвоздикой, подавали к томленому седлу барашка в одном из ресторанов Валенсии, и отказался.

В баре стало неуютно и тихо.

Лахлан-младший забрал десятку у своего отца и, гордо подняв голову, покинул заведение.


End file.
